Escape of the Heart
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: They had always been close, but she wasnt strong enough to leave her boyfriend, that is untill her little girl comes along. Now its up to Randy to show her not all guys are bad and that she does have a life to live for.


Summary- Randy Orton and Max Dawson had always been close. But she wasn't strong enough to walk away from her abusive boyfriend, that is until she gives birth to her daughter. Has Randy got what it takes to help his child hood friend, and will Max have what it takes to move on.

Notes- this will contain sensitive subjects, if you do not like reading about it then do not read past the title. I know how hard this subject is because I grew up in an abusive situation. If you or someone else is being abused then please speak up, it is only that way that we can stop it.

Disclaimer- I own no one that is associated with the wwe, nor do I own the characters. The only people that I own are the oc's.

Escape of the timid

Randy stepped through the curtain the buzz of the crowds cheers still echoing in his ears. He sighed and leant his tired and aching body against the wall. He had just been in a hell of a match with Triple H, and he knew that his troubles for the night were only just beginning. Tonight could go one of two ways he thought, grabbing hold of the water bottle from the passing stage head. He nodded his thanks and waited for Vince McMahon to show his face.

A shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes slowly coming face to face with his boss, the one person who could make or end his day, he nodded his head out of respect and felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation.

Vince smiled at the young man in front of him and ran a callus hand over his face. Randy had come to him three days prior after having nearly a month of work, and what he had asked him had shocked him.

"Randy what you are asking is very unusual" Randy nodded his head in understanding he had known that when he had gone to him, but Vince was the only person who could help now, all other options had been exhausted.

"But under the circumstances then I really don't see any other option" Randy nodded his head and sighed, he smiled over at his boss, not sure that he was conveying how grateful he was for what he was doing.

"Thank you Mr McMahon really you have no idea how much this means, to both of us"

Vince nodded his head understanding that he really probably would never no just how much he had helped out the young man in front of him. He watched as Randy turned and begin to head down the corridor obviously heading back to his locker room to change when he called him back.

"Oh and Randy" Randy stopped and turned to once again face his boss.

"She is to travel with you and under no circumstances is she to be left alone, and I wouldn't mind meeting the young woman"

Randy nodded his head and let out a short breath, for a moment he had thought Vince was going to change his mind. He smiled over at Vince, he would do what ever it took to get her to travel with him, he had let her down once before he was going to be damned it he did it again.

"Of course" Randy nodded his head once again and turned back on his heel and headed down to his locker room.

Randy pulled his car to a stop outside his house, he switched the engine of and turned to his best friends, the one thing he liked about being in his home town was the fact that they got to spend time in their own homes. Tonight they all just wanted to relax, so instead of going to a club and getting completely drunk like they normally would they had decided to go back to his house and chill out in front of his TV. Of course there was another reason that Randy had insisted on going back to his house, but that could be explained later, when they were in the comforts of his house with a big cup of coffee in front of them all.

"Dude no wonder your electric bill is so expensive you left the lights on" John Cena exclaimed from the seat at the side of him with a look pure amusement on his face.

Randy opened his mouth to argue the fact because he was certain when he had left he had switched the lights of. He turned his head to see what his friends were now looking at and he shook his head in amusement of his own. The lights were indeed on and there was only one explanation for that, the reason that his friends were really there. He shrugged his shoulders and removed his seat belt turning to John he smiled sheepishly.

"Must have forgot man" he said pushing open the car and stepping out into the cold night air.

The three other occupants of the car followed his suit, they shared looks with each other before following him up the steps to his home. They all agreed he had been acting weird all day, ever since his match had ended and they had met him back in the locker room at the end of Raw.

"Max you out back?" He questioned pocking his head out the back door, he furrowed his brow and came back into the house, he smiled over at his friends who were each giving him their own what the hell man looks. With a simple shake of his head he walked back into the kitchen and looked up the stairs, he knew he was going to have to explain things soon but right now he really wanted to no where Max had disappeared to.

"Max" He called out quietly, he waited with his foot on the bottom step ready to head up the stairs and check out the rooms if he needed to. He didn't want to admit just how worried he was that Max wasn't answering his calls, and for a fleeting second he thought… A brunette head popped over the banister and smiled down at him. She quickly began to make her way down the stairs where he was waiting for her.

"Sorry Randy I just got her down didn't want to wake her"

John, Dave and Hunter all shared confused looks with each other before turning their attention back onto the stairs where the mystery brunet was stood in front of Randy. John shook his head, him and Randy were best friends but he had never in the entire time of knowing and working with him, hear him talking about the woman who looked so fragile. He furrowed his brow and decided it would be best to question him later, when Max, wasn't it had left them all alone, he wasn't stupid he could see the bruise on the side of her face, so he knew Randy was going to tell them something, why else would they be here?

Randy smiled at the petite woman as she stopped in front of him, she lowered her gaze sheepishly and self consciously pulled at her clothes, her eyes drifting over to the other people in the room. She gave a quiet yelp and bit her bottom lip, her eyes drifting over to Randy with worry and fear, her eyes questioning. He smiled and nodded his head, letting her know that the guys were ok, that they were friends. She smiled but continued to stand at the side of him, her head lowered to the floor.

Randy smiled and squeezed her shoulder he nodded his head, he knew that this was going to be difficult for her that's why he had only brought the three people he was the closest with, the three people he believed she would relax around. He smiled down at her once again ignoring the other guys in the room momentarily, he could deal with them later, right now he needed to deal with her.

"She settle ok?" He questioned moving away from her side to retrieve a couple of beers from the fridge, he handed one to John, Hunter and Dave ignoring their looks of confusion. Grabbing two more he removed the tops and handed one to Max before taking a swig of his own.

"She's confused and unsettled she doesn't know what's going on" She replied quietly only lifting her gaze to look at him before once again turning it to the floor. Randy nodded his head he had expected that after all her daughter was only just three months she wasn't old enough to understand what was happening not yet, and for that Randy was grateful.

"Well I do have some good news" He said with a small smile, she lifted her gaze her eyes briefly showing hope. He licked his lips and nodded his head.

"Vince said you can come with us" He smiled brightly, it had been that smile, the one that she now held on her face that he had been looking forward to since he had received the news. It almost made him forget the bruised cheek bone or her busted lip, almost.

"Which means you need to go and pack because we leave at nine tomorrow" Max heaved in a breath and gently released it. She nodded her head and smiled over at Randy. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her bandaged hand touching the side of his face. Smiling into his neck she heaved in a quiet sob, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't,

"Thank you" She mumbled into his neck. Randy tightened his arms around her waist, his own emotions getting the better of him, he should have done this sooner he knew that, but with out her corporation he knew there was nothing he could do. He had to wait until she was willing to come to him, even though he knew what was happening, he knew there as nothing he could do.

She blinked back her tears and released her hold on one of her closet friends, her only friend, smiling at him, she lowered her head and pulled at the sleeves of her top. She nodded and turned on her heal heading for the stairs.

"Max" He called, she stopped and slowly turned to face him, she pulled in her bottom lip and looked over at him.

"Its going to be ok" She nodded her head, wishing that he was right, but not allowing her self to believe. Randy shook his head and slowly turned back to face his friends, he knew they had questions and only he had the answers for. He sighed, this was going to be one conversation he didn't want to have. It had been hard admitting it to himself, but admitting it to his friends as well. He didn't know if he had the strength to relive it all over again.

Hunted turned to Randy, he had been the one to take him under his wing when he had first started out in the wrestling ring and he classed the younger man as a brother, if not a son. He could see the fight washing over his face and knew that what ever Randy had to tell them wasn't going to be something good, they weren't blind they had seen the bruises.

"You mind explaining things to us"


End file.
